


Family is Most Important

by El_Pollo_Loco161



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Pollo_Loco161/pseuds/El_Pollo_Loco161
Summary: A young child is adopted by Ursa Wren and raised alongside her biological children. The child once 9 is then found by The Grey Jedi who convince Ursa to give her adopted child to them. He then becomes a Grey Jedi, only to come back to his family when they need help
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Sabine Wren & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Clan of Saviors

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fan fiction for someone else. Please go easy with the reviews.

A passenger freighter comes out of hyperspace near a planet that appears white when viewed from space. An explosion rattles the ship as alarms blare inside, yet, no one is there to hear them except a human infant. The infant has been crying for the past few hours as they are held in the arms of what one can only assume is what’s left of their mother. A voice comes over the comms saying, “freighter Gorgeon this is Clan Wren of House Vizla if we do not receive an answer to our hails in the next five minutes we will destroy your vessel. “ 

The baby is still crying and as the fighters outside are preparing to fire one of them hears this child crying. “Hold your fire! Hold your fire!” No one fires on the freighter. The fighter of the leader docks with the freighter and she enters the freighter cautiously. 

As this armored figure stalks around the remains of the freighter looking for anyone that could be alive, she hears the crying of this infant and walks to them. 

She picks up the infant from the remains that were holding them and says to them in a soothing voice, “hello little one.” She unwraps the baby from the swaddle and gasps through her helmet as she looks at where the left arm of the baby is supposed to be and sees a bloody stump where the baby’s arm is supposed to be. She rushes back to her fighter and scrambles down to the surface. 

“This is Countess Wren coming in for a landing. I will need a medical team ready!”   
“Ma’am you sound fine though?”  
“Just get the medical team ready and prep the medbay as well”  
“Yes ma’am, right away!” 

Ursa Wren’s fighter breaks the atmosphere and flies at full speed toward the landing platform. She lands and jumps out of her fighter running to the medical team standing at the edge of the landing platform. When she gets to them she hands the little boy in her arms to the medical crew. “Take him and make sure he is ok. Call me when he is stable” 

“Countess, what would you like us to do about his arm?”   
“Take some beskar and make him an arm of beskar and electronics.”   
“Th-that will take time milady”  
“I don’t care, get it done and get him stable please.”  
“Right away!” the medic exclaims as they run toward to the medbay with the boy in their arms. 

**18 hours later**

Ursa Wren can be seen pacing around the great hall of The Wren Stronghold. She walks outside and stands on the balcony looking out at the snow covered forest and ice covered lake, sighing looking worried. 

Her comlink rings on her wrist, “Countess?”  
“I’m here,” she says.   
“The boy is stable, and we are working on getting the beskar arm made,” the medic says  
“I’ll be there for the child soon.” She says as she starts walking toward the medbay. When she arrives at the medbay one of the medical personnel says to her, “he is sick, dehydrated and, malnourished. But we’ve gotten him as stable as we could. It’s-It’s bad, we had to completely amputate his left arm.” 

Ursa looks into the medbay at the child who is suspended inside a bacta tank. “He is a strong child. He will recover, I’m sure of it.”


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the rest of Clan Wren and some sibling bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any spelling errors and grammar mistakes It was 2am when I wrote this.

The next morning Ursa walks to the medbay to get the little boy. The medical personnel had gotten the child out of the bacta tank at some point in the night and laid him down to sleep in one of the infant sized beds in the room. 

Ursa walks in and goes to where the child is sleeping and picks him up, taking him out to meet the rest of her family. 

“Mommy!” Two voices are heard calling out.   
“Hold on my children,” she says making sure the baby in her arms is still sleeping. She walks to where the two voices came from. “Good morning Sabine and Tristan” she says to the 6 and 4 year old respectively. Sabine looks at the bundle in her mother’s arms and asks, “what’s that momma?” 

Ursa smiles at her daughter’s bluntness, “straight to the point as always my little warrior. This is your new brother. His name is Riley.” 

“But mommy you didn’t get big like you did with Tristan.” Sabine says. Ursa looks at Sabine with a smile, “I found him yesterday on a freighter.” “Yay! Another sibling” Sabine says loudly. 

With that Riley wakes up and starts to cry at the sudden noise that Sabine made. Ursa starts to sway Riley back and forth to calm him down. “Shhhhh shhhhh” Ursa says soothingly. After a few minutes of crying Riley stops and looks at Ursa cooing. 

Ursa let’s out a small chuckle and lays him down on the floor motioning Sabine and Tristan to sit down as well. While Ursa is in swaddling him Sabine and Tristan ask in unison, “where is his arm?” 

Ursa says, “it was gone when I found him. And he will have a new one soon.” 

“How?” Sabine asks. 

“We are making him an arm of beskar and electronics.” Ursa says. “Ooh can I help build it?” Sabine asks excitedly. “Oh I suppose so.” Ursa says with a smile. 

At that Sabine jumps up and runs to where the other mandalorians are making the infant sized robotic arm. 

Tristan stays where he is playing with Riley on the floor. Ursa smiles watching the scene unfold. “Mommy?” Tristan says. “Yes Tristan?” Ursa replies. “What if someone comes to take him away?” Tristan asks. “We won’t let them. He is a Wren now. And we protect our family.” Ursa says. 

Ursa picks up the child after letting Tristan play with him for a while and then takes him to the great hall of the Wren stronghold. “Alrich, can you gather the clan in in here please?” Ursa asks. “Of course my dear.” The patriarch of the Wren family answers. He activates his wrist comm and calls all of the members of the clan to gather in the great hall. 

As they enter whispers can be heard as some of the family members wonder why they were called. 

Ursa speaks with authority, “Clan Wren, you were summoned here to welcome a new family member.” Ursa presents Riley to the entire clan. “This is Riley. He is now my child. I will raise him as my own.”

Everyone looks at the child with a smile. Some of them say that he’s cute others don’t say anything at all. 

After a bit the remaining people in the great hall are just Alrich, Ursa, Tristan, and Riley. Ursa still holding Riley notices that he’s sleeping again and decides to go and put him to sleep in her room. 

Once in her room, Ursa lays Riley down on her bed and lays down next to him. She watches him to make sure he doesn’t start crying. Ursa eventually falls asleep next to Riley with a smile. 

The next morning Sabine is right there at the bedside playing with Riley. Ursa watches them play and puts Riley on the floor so Sabine has better access. Riley laughs and coos at Sabine and Ursa can only smile at the scene of her oldest and youngest child playing together. 

Sabine whispers to her new brother, “I’ll keep you safe forever ok Riley.” Ursa smiles at the comment. Riley reaches up toward Ursa getting a little fussy. Ursa gets up and after figuring out what was making him fussy and fixing it she sets him back on the ground by Sabine. Riley and Sabine continue to play until breakfast.


End file.
